The present invention relates to semiconductor chip packages, and in particular to a radiation-shielded semiconductor package with a single-sided substrate, and a method for making the same.
Conventional and flip-chip integrated circuit packages using single- or double-sided epoxy laminate substrates are known. Such packages typically do not include electromagnetic interference shielding for the integrated circuit chip.
In some applications, it is desirable to shield the chip from electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference is a particular problem in cellular telephones and other RF communication devices in which an antenna emits RF radiation which could affect the other circuitry operating in the phone. Electromagnetic interference shielding external to the package, which may consist of a metal casing surrounding the package, is costly and impractical. Incorporation of shielding into packages has remained problematic on a commercial scale.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a semiconductor chip package and packaging method that meets these challenges. In particular, a need has arisen for a shielded semiconductor package with a single-sided substrate, and a method for making the same.
Accordingly, a semiconductor chip package is disclosed. In one embodiment, the package includes a substrate, a metallization layer formed on one side of the substrate and a semiconductor die mounted on the substrate. The semiconductor die is electrically connected to a portion of the metallization layer. A shield element is mounted on the substrate and electrically connected to a portion of the metallization layer. A package mold surrounds the semiconductor die and the shield element.
A method for assembling a semiconductor chip package is also disclosed. In one embodiment, the method includes providing a substrate having a metallization layer formed on a single side of the substrate, attaching a semiconductor die to the substrate, electrically connecting the semiconductor die to a portion of the metallization layer, mounting an electromagnetic interference shield on the substrate, and encapsulating at least a portion of the shield and the semiconductor die with a mold material.
An advantage of the present invention is that the package provides a shield against electromagnetic interference. Another advantage is that the package has the simplicity of manufacturing associated with single-sided substrates.